ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Beast Wars Primal (TV Series)
Beast Wars Primal is an American computer-animated television series based on a remake of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beast_Wars:_Transformers 1996 Beast Wars: Transformers]. The show is based on after the events of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transformers_Prime 2010 Transformers: Prime].'' The setting is set in the future after the events of Transformers Prime Beast Hunters: Predicons Rising.'' Plot When Optimus Prime sacrifices himself in order to restore Cybertron, thus reviving all deceased transformers from the great war. Now thousands of years after the Autobots, Decepticons, including the Predacons adapted to co-exist on Cybertron. Which the Autobots has evolved into Maximals and the remaining Decepticons have evolved into Predacons with their leader Predaking, thus the Predacons reached the evolution to transform into vehicles, but another great war was made by the Maximals and the Predacons which lasted for a hundred years. They both made a treaty to stop the war and live in peace. Soon Megatron the decendant of the oringinal Decepticon leader has gathered his own group of Predacons to steal the Golden Disks that has information of an massive energon source. He plunges and back stabs the Predacons leader. He and his team stole the disks with along with the ship, the Darksyde, then transwarp to the planet called Earth. But the Maximals have heard the deceased of the old Predacon leader, Optimus Primal gathered a crew and went awol then fly off with the a Maximal exploration ship, the Axalon, then followed their ship to stop them before the war starts again. During in the transwarp, the Darksyde and the Axalon attack each other for Cybertron, soon they reach the destination their ship came in heavy damage. A few stasis pods were launch from both ships as they crash into this unknown planet. The Maximals and the Predacons scan the planet has energon in massive amount, it is unstable to survive in robot modes. In order to survive they made alternate forms from the creatures on this planet, then transformed into animals they selected to resist the energon affects. Now they face each other in the battle on a unidentified planet for the fate of Cybertron. Characters Maximals *''Optimus Primal'' (Brian Bloom) -Is the team leader of the Maximals and the captian of the exploration ship the Axalon and transforms into a Gorilla. He is considered as not the most formal language and wise like his ancestor Optimus Prime, but he is a cutting warrior and his tremendous speeds in his jet mode. When he knows about the demise of the Predacon leader, he advise the Maximal Council to go after Megatron but the Council disagrees his decision according to the Maximal law. He gathered other Maximals who would fight for freedom to stop the Predacons before he plunges another great war. They aboraded on the Axalon, trace down the tranwarp signature and followed the Darksyde to stop Megatron's plans. *''Cheetor ''(Will Friedle) - Is the fastest Maximal of his team and transforms into a Cheetah. He's Cybetrons fastest Maximal in the MCSF (Maximal Command Security Force). He was also a young, wreakless, and a adventurest type he'll become. He dreamed to be a Maximal soilder like Optimus Primal, but his actions cost him domotions and had to be surpervised. As Optimus Primal reads his file, he's the fastest one he ever chosen which Cheetor haves a chance to become famous for stopping a war and save Cybertron. *''Rhinox ''- (Jeff Bennett) Is the Renaissance Officer and transforms into a rare breed of Rhinoceros, He's the most intelligent, massive, strongest member of the team. He's Rhinoceros form gives him some strange way of starring at natures beauty. On Cybertron he is one of the closest friends with Optimus Primal as they we're in the same squad. *''Rattrap'' (Tom Kenney) - Is the youngest member of the Maximals and tranforms into a Rat. He's not as bravest as the rest of his team, on Cybertron he is an enginneer of ships and repairing his others who have been injured or needed repairs. His Rat form gives his stealth ability to sneak for ambush and just ran away in case his scared. *''Dinobot '' (Steve Blum) - Is a former Predacon who transforms into a Velociraptor. On Cybertron in his Predacons days, he was the most fearsom robots in the gladiator arena and fought the most dangerous beasts he's ever fight, except he only fights that includes honor. On the Prehistoric Earth, Dinobot was mad that the disk shows the planet Earth's energon source and crashed on a unkown planet. He tries to fight to take controll of the Predacons but the Megatron overpowered Dinobot and left him for scrap metal. He finds the Maximals and challenges Optimus Primal to fight to take the leadership postion. Yet he's defeated once more but Optimus Primal decides to put Dinobot in the Maximal team to takedown Megatron. *''Tigatron'' (Michael Ironside) - Is an elite scout infiltrator and transforms into a Siberian Tiger. He served in the MCSF (Maximal Command Security Force) as he's the best crime fighter than Cheetor as he's also Cheetor's superviser. He ways of fighting was trained in the academy, but he secretly trains with a warrior that beleives there are many ways to fight. He trains with this secret warrior and become more wise and becomming like a guru. On Prehistoric Earth his Suberian Tiger form makes him feel like something the beast form is telling him to fight with a beast within to fight the Predacons. *''Airazor ''(Tara Strong) - She's an recon and surveillance trooper and transforms into a Hawk. During in Cybertron she was fasts as Optimus Primal in her jet mode, and sometimes she can be a show off. On Earth she finds her Maximal team are like her family, especially Cheetor as she treats him like a little brother, and Rhinox is like her uncle during the ways they help each other. *''Silverbolt ''(Nolan North) - Is an Maximal who unlike the rest he transforms into a Fuzor (Mixed species of an Wolf and a Bird). In Prehistoric Earth his stasis pod form the Axalon scan multiple animals, a Wolf and a Bird. He dosen't seek violents as he is a pacifist. Optimus Primal tells him that violents is everywhere, danger never ends until you do something about it. Silverbolt sees himself that their is courage inside that he needs to releases to fight off the Predacons. *''Depthcharge'' (Jess Harnell) - Is an Maximal who transforms into a Mantaray and the decendant of Ultra Magnus. He was Cybertrons Marshal, and chief in the MCSF (Maximal Command Security Force). He's been after Rampage who he calls him Protoform X. In Prehistoric Earth, he sometimes doesn't always follows Optimus Primals commands. All he ever wants is to bring Rampage to justice no matter what it takes. Predacons *''Megatron ''(David Kyle) - Is the team leader of the Predacons and transforms into a Tyrannosaurus Rex. On Cybertron he fought during the hundred year - great war and he was enjoying to achive victory, sadly they made a treaty and made Megatron disappointed. He heard the legends of a massive energon source on the golden desks in a planet called Earth. He gathered his own Predacons to steal the Golden Disks and destroying their Predacon leader. He promised himself to gather energon, lead an army of Predacons to destory the Maximals, and conquer Cybertron. *''Scorponok ''(TBA) - Is the Predacons second-in-command after Dinobot, and tranforms into a Scorpion. In Cybertron he's part of Golden Disk heist and mostly follows Megatron's orders. In Prehistoric Earth he's not always the most intelligent Predacon, but show loyalty to Megatron by taking out Dinobot's postion as second-in-command. His scorpion form has good resistance to fire power, to destroy the Maximals. *''Tranatulas'' (TBA) - Is the Predacons scheming mad scientist and transforms in to Trantula. On Cybertron he aided Megatron for the Golden Disks by disabling alarms and security. In Prehistoric Earth his ideas and thoughts makes the Predacons feel uncomfortable. His mind is very psychonic makes the Maximals scared of him as they were his prisoners. *''Waspinator'' (TBA) - Is the most whippering Predacon and tranforms into a Wasp. On Cybertron he has some speaking issues of anything like "Wazpinator" or any "Z's" in any word he uses. In Prehistoric Earth he's like the rookiest of all, he evens get injured, broken to peices, and the whinnyest of the Predacons. Even for everyone and himself not knowing his behavior. *''Terrorsaur'' - (TBA) - Is the aerial combat Predacon, and transforms into a Pteranodon, and the decendant from Starscream. On Cybertron he aided Megatron by stealing a ship, the Darksyde along with Waspinator. In Prehistoric Earth he's not most intelligent and courage of the Predacons. Like Starscream, he attends to defy Megatrons commanding orders. *''Quickstrike'' (TBA) - Is the violent, trigger-happy cowboy Predacon who transforms into a Scorpion with a Crobra headed tail. Unlike the other Predacons, he is unlikely to scan from an actual Scorpion cause his stasis pod scan incompelet scal with the Crobra mode. His arrogance, selfish behavior causes him to lose focus and rarly thinks about anything in his surroundings. *''Rampage'' (TBA) - Is the Predacons super soldier who transforms into a Crab. On Cybertron his Depthcharge's arch nemesis as he committed crimes on Cybertron. Megatron believes he can destroy all the Maximals so he can gather energon and conquer Cybertron. Rampage is also knowen as Protoform X, his Protoform skeleton with the experiment made him a super soldier and Depthcharge is being aftering him for sometime. *''Blackarachnia'' (TBA) - Is the Predacons intelligence member and the decendant of Airachnid, who transforms into a Black Widow Spider. She sometimes can be a schemming, rebellious Predacon in her team. Megatron does not like her behavior and went rogue for her own. Meanwhile she haves feeling for Silverbolt and he helped her become a Maximal soon after. *''Dinobot II'' (Steve Blum) - Is the Predacon clone of the original Dinobot, who transforms into a Cybertronean Velociraptor. Megatron clone his own Dinobot after him being distroyed. He's built to obey Megatron and obeys without a memory of being a Maximal and without honor. Till the end he know's what the Maximals are really doing and Megatron wants him to destroy anything in his path. The memories of the original Dinobot came in and fought Megatron for the Maximals and for honor. *''Ravage'' (TBA) - Is an Predacon scout who tranforms into a Panther. Ravage remembers the Decepticon version of himself that he was a Cybertronean Cat, so he pick the form of a Panther to resemble as his ancestors. He's the most shadow-est scout in the Predacons in the night, his black camouflage hides him in the night which makes a perfect ambush for the Maximals. Ancient Predacons *''Predaking'' (Peter Menish) - is an ancient Predacon clone was created by a Decepticon scientist named Shockwave who transforms into a Cybertronian dragon. During the great war of the Autobots and the Decepticons, A group of Autobots was sent by the Autobots leaders to deposit energon on Prehistoric Earth from the Decepticons. Megatron ordered Shockwave to create clones from an ancient times on Cybertron of the Predacons. Shockwave send them to Earth to attack the Autobots, and after the fight they waited for the Decepticons as they explore on Earth, as earthquakes ravages and falls in undergone and gone into a hybernation stasis. Althought during his awaking years later by Megatron, his personalilty represents royalty, and strong as he makes his own dominance as a Predacon leader. *''Grimwing'' (TBA) - (No yet finished) Imperial1996 (talk) 23:50, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Category:Beast Wars Category:Transformers Category:Transformers series Category:Hasbro Category:Hasbro Studios Category:The Hub Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Remakes Category:2015